Insurance exists to provide financial protection against physical damage and/or bodily injury resulting from accidental causes or liability that could arise therefrom. Typically, a customer purchases an insurance policy for a policy rate or premium having a specified term and covering particular types of risks. Insurance policies are typically further limited to coverage of specific property, persons, or other specific objects or interests. In exchange for payments from the insured customer, an insurer pays for damages or losses to the insured which are caused by covered perils, acts, or events as specified by the language of the insurance policy. Conventionally, obtaining or purchasing an insurance policy has required the insured customer, an agent, or a broker to provide information regarding insured objects, as well as other information relevant to the determination of the risk of providing a type or level of insurance coverage.
The abundance of data associated with each insurance policy places a cognitive load on customers and sales personnel, requiring them to provide a large amount of information. This cognitive load may contribute to a higher number of errors or inaccuracies in the information provided or entered. Additionally, the amount of information required to generate or adjust an insurance policy is frequently difficult to display in a concise manner on a display of a computer device. This problem is particularly acute for mobile devices such as smart phones and tables, the display screens of which are typically significantly smaller than desktop computers. Moreover, entry of information relevant to insurance policies may require redundant entry of data otherwise already available, thereby increasing the time required to obtain a quote or policy. The invention herein is addressed to these and related aspects of the current process of quoting, issuing, and adjusting insurance policies.